Izaya on Wheels
by Watanuki Banri
Summary: Izaya attended to work on wheels... and Namie knew exactly why, "Let me guess, you moaned it to him like a wilder beast."


**A/N: **I don't own DRRR. Hope ya enjoy reading despite the grammar errors and OOCness. Thanks.

* * *

_Shizuo was just having a bad day. He just broke in the informant's house to take out his rage on him. That's all he wanted… to take out his rage out on the flea, to kill him, if he's lucky. Rather… what he got instead was witnessing __**this**__. His eyes widened in shock, as his jaw dropped. His knees began feeling weak and not so long enough, he found himself kneeling as he trembled at the sight before him._

'_What the fuck… is this?' he mentally tried to register. _

_As brain tried to process everything, a familiar voice interrupted his train of thoughts, "…Look like you've found out… Shizu-chan…" _

_The blond hesitantly looked back, only to see a man in fur coat behind him… holding a– _

…'_Stab!'_

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo was just having a bad day. Firstly, some guy spilled his milk on him. Secondly, after kicking the guy's sorry ass, when he went to buy some milk, they already ran out of stock. Lastly, when he did find milk, he realized that… he forgot his wallet at home, thus ending him up not being able to buy one.

Totally pissed, the blond decided to take out his anger on a certain flea, namely Orihara Izaya, thus storming to the informant's apartment and breaking in.

The protozoan walked in and called out for his playmate, "Iiiizzzaaaayyyaaa-kkkuunnn~ where are you?" he sang as he kicked open every closed door that he saw.

Finally, after several minutes, there was finally one door left. But God… who knew that behind that door lied Orihara Izaya's deepest darkest secret.

Well, since obviously enough, judging from the statement above, Shizuo did not know and had no idea what's behind that door. So unwittingly, he kicks the door open, "Found yo-", and saw the biggest shocker of his life that cut off his awesome sentence.

It was a room… filled with his pictures. And by his, that meant Shizuo's.

Shizuo was just having a bad day. He just broke in the informant's house to take out his rage on him. That's all he wanted… to take out his rage out on the flea, to kill him, if he's lucky. Rather… what he got instead was witnessing this. His eyes widened in shock, as his jaw dropped. His knees began feeling week and not so long enough, he found himself kneeling as he trembled at the sight before him.

'_What the fuck… is this?'_ he mentally tried to register.

As brain tried to process everything, a familiar voice interrupted his train of thoughts, "…Look like you've found out… Shizu-chan…"

The blond hesitantly looked back, only to see a man in fur coat behind him… holding a syringe. Due to too much shock, he was unable to react in an instant which allowed Izaya to inject the unknown liquid in his body. Before he knew it… he was already fast asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he was cuffed on a unfamiliar bed. If that wasn't bad enough, the second thing he realized was that, he's in the same room with Izaya, Izaya who at that time was holding a whip.

As Izaya got closer, Shizuo did his best to destroy the cuffs and kill Izaya. However, his efforts were put in vain when Izaya jumped on him and straddled him, thus informed, "I got a little present from Shinra~, he told me this can suppress Shizu-chan's strength for a while."

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro struggled as he growled at the bastard on top of him. He had to get out, or else his virginity might be endangered.

Izaya wrapped the whip around Shizuo's neck, "I've practiced for this Shizu-chan~, there's no way you can escape, so stop struggling and start giving in. KUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" he laughed evilly.

"But I thought you hated me! Why are you doing this you fucking piece of shit?" Shizuo yelled as he kept his distance.

A smirk made its way to Izaya's lips, "… because I heard this is going to be painful for those who are at the bottom… and there's nothing more pleasuring than seeing Shizu-chan moan, groan and cry out in pain as I put my )#(!*)#(*$ in his )()#!(#*!(~ ahahahahahahahaha!"

Soon, Izaya began putting his plan to action. Much to his disappointment, his reign did not last for long since after five minutes of doing stuffs, Shizuo's strength returned, thus turning the tables.

* * *

_~ The next day ~_

Izaya came to his office in a wheelchair.

"What happened to you?" Namie smirked as Izaya wheeled his way to his table.

Izaya's face darkened, "Apparently… Shizu-chan found out about my secret and it seems like Shinra's drugs were totally… useless." he bitterly murmured.

Namie's smirk grew wider, "Let me guess how he found out… you moaned it to him like a wilder beast~" she teased.

Izaya's cheeks heated up, "SHUT UP!" he yelled as he turned on his computer.

'_Damn you Shizu-chan… next time, I will definitely be on top!'_

Yes Izaya, next time... when you're finally able to walk again.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **... no comment. Regardless, hope you enjoyed. OTL Thanks for reading. OTL Gosh... that awkward moment when you realize that you have made a disclaimer for katekyo hitman reborn in a durarara fanfic. Urgh. OTL Again, thanks for readin'


End file.
